1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer for a flat panel display (FPD) and a method of preparing the same, and in particular, to a spacer that is easy to prepare, of which the conductivity on the surface is improved enough to prevent secondary electron emission and spacer charging and to reduce electron beam deviation of the spacer, and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) includes a spacer that is positioned between two glass substrates and provides a gap between the substrates to maintain a gap of each cell of the FPD.
The spacer is preferably made of a photosensitive glass with good conductivity to obtain FPDs having excellent display qualities such as display image, brightness and color since the spacer prevents the emission of secondary electrons and spacer charging generated upon operation of FPDs.
To prepare a spacer with excellent conductivity, it is suggested to coat its face with a compound such as CrO2, TiO2 and VO2. However, the spacer prepared by this coating method has a secondary electron coefficient of less than 4 and a sheet resistance of 109 ohms-per-square (Ω/□) to 1014 Ω/□ rendering a problem in that conductivity is insufficient to prevent the emission of secondary electrons.
In addition, Saint-Gobain Co. has suggested a spacer that is produced from a semi-conductive material. However, this spacer has problems of that the conductivity of the spacer is insufficient to prevent the emission of secondary electrons and that the occurrence of spacer charging on the surface of the spacer is detected when it is observed by a scanning electron microscope (SEM). Further problems include that it is difficult to be prepared, and its manufacturing costs are high.